Never Tell Anyone KankuroxTemari
by VancePerv
Summary: When Temari and Kankuro have broken the rules of the Sand Village, what will happen? Will they remain lovers, or will they try to resolve their old brothersister connection?


**Don't ever tell. (KankTema) **

**Rated M for Sandcest.**

**When Temari and Kankuro have broken the rules of the Sand Village, what will happen? Will they remain lovers, or will they try to resolve their old brother/sister connection?**

**It was something Kankuro knew was wrong. He knew that this beautiful sensation, this kissing. He knew it was wrong.**

**He knew he was wrong for having these feelings for his sister. He knew that kissing Temari was wrong. He knew that the days he spent thinking about her in those small skirts was something his village forbade.**

**Yet, he couldn't help it. Her soft, creamy skin was delicate to the touch, and her sweet smelling hair was something he yearned for. True, maybe he was wrong for having these feelings for Temari. Maybe he was wrong for wishing that for second, they weren't related. Maybe he was wrong for thinking that things could change, and that they could fall in love. He knew he was wrong for thinking these things. But he couldn't help it. **

**Oh, how he loved holding her. How he loved touching her head with his rough hands. Her sweet yelp was music to his ears, and her moan of satisfaction made him feel complete.**

**He knew he'd never get to actually have a meaningful relationship with her. He also knew that for him to think that they could, that he was crazy.**

**But the fantasy was too great for him to ignore. He tried to keep them together in every way possible. But they always ended up the same way: Pulling away from each other abruptly. Scared, nervous, and sometimes, even angry.**

**Kankuro knew his sister was angry for him loving her. He also knew she was frustrated because her feelings towards him were just as strong as his towards her.**

**His strong fingers pressed against her soft neck as he kissed her gently on the eyes. The pleasures forbidden! How could something that felt so right, be so horribly wrong. He cursed the Sand village for such unfair rules. Then he'd curse himself yet again, for thinking he alone could change the rules just because he felt differently about one girl.**

**Maybe it was his attitude. Kankuro was always considered a "dominant" male among his fellow peers. Nevertheless, he would always be kind to his sister, and even with his puppeteer Jutsus, he would still cower underneath his youngest brother, Gaara.**

**Maybe it was Gaara's fault for Temari and Kankuro being so heavily attracted towards each other. Indeed, Kankuro feared Gaara, so did Temari. So they would often end up working together to ease Gaara's feelings.**

**Kankuro moved his tongue around her delicate face. Temari put her hands on Kankuro's face. For a second, an ocean of sadness filled Kankuro. He was expecting Temari to push him away.**

**But that is not what happened. Temari grasped his head, and she bit his lip, nibbling it tenderly. She backed him onto a wall, kissing him with more and more passion each second.**

**Kankuro was equally as passionate with Temari. He nibbled on her collar bone, and she responded by burying her nose into his neck.**

**Kankuro stroked her thigh gently with his loose hand. She gave one of her ecstatic yelps. Kankuro kissed her throat, trying his best to please her.**

**Temari slammed Kankuro against the wall again, kissing his on the nose. She viciously bit his nose.**

**Kankuro groaned as Temari kissed him again on the chest. Seeing where she was going, Kankuro grabbed her vest, and began to untie it.**

**Temari unbuttoned his shirt as she pressed her neck against his. She felt the smirk on his face as she slid his pants off.**

**Kankuro took off her vest, leaving the blouse to her. Her bra was the only thing separating his teeth, from her nipple.**

**He slid his shirt off slowly, holding her gently in his arms. She slowly, yet smoothly slid her blouse down to her feet.**

**Kankuro sucked on her neck gently, while she dug her finger nails into his back. Kankuro smiled as he slowly undid Temari's bra.**

**She felt the cold Sand village wind breeze against her breasts, that is, until Kankuro grabbed the ever so tightly and kissed them.**

**She slid her panties off with ease, and she even removed Kankuro's boxers with her left foot. She slid his boxers off, and felt his firm, long cock.**

**Temari touched his face softly, kissing him once more. Kankuro grabbed her with animal intentions filling his body. He let her rest upon the floor as he pushed himself into her. **

**She yelped, feeling a whole new thing inside of her vagina. It felt good, **_**really**_** good. Kankuro nibbled her ear shell as he began to quicken his pace.**

**Temari could do nothing while he began to work his penis into her vagina. He shuffled from side to side. Speeding up, never slowing down. He sucked her breasts while inside of her.**

**Temari couldn't move. Her feet spread like stars. How she loved having Kankuro inside of her! His body smell was that of sweat and cologne.**

**Kankuro groaned harder as he quickly rocked his hips up and down, forward and backwards. He began to feel his penis have an electrical current surround it.**

**Kankuro began rocking his hips faster, feeling his body reach it's sexual limit. He groaned, soon, he cried out in ecstasy. He moved the bottom part of his body up and down, harder and harder. Soon, he came…All of which entered Temari.**

**Temari felt herself climax. "Ahhhh! Kankuro!" she screamed in pleasure as she dug her fingernails into his back. She squeezed herself close to Kankuro, trying to catch her breath.**

**Kankuro got off of the blonde haired goddess. He lay besides her, under the moonlight. **

**The last thing the two saw before going to sleep as the white illumination of the moon. And the last thing they felt was the indescribable happiness that was instilled within both of them.**

**Hey! Hope ya'll enjoying the fic. I might make this either a one-shot, or make it a series. I'll need some more reviews. Please R&R, VancePerv…**


End file.
